The present invention relates to scanning of an addressed point in space.
More particularly, the invention relates to a more rapid means of scanning an addressed point in space with programable angular relationships, with only rotary motion for angle and reduced motion for position in two or three dimensions, or with simply rotary motion for displacement with a consistent angular relationship in two or three dimensions.
The means for implementing scanning of an addressed point in space have heretofore been rather elaborate and the operation relatively cumbersome. This invention aims to overcome these disadvantages.